Dear Santa and Thank You
by M14Mouse
Summary: Little Chip wrote his dear Santa letter….and many years later, he writes his thank you letter.


Dear Santa and Thanks too

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Little Chip wrote his dear Santa letter….and many years later, he writes his thank you letter.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad.

_Dear Santa,_

_Hey! How are you? I hope the weather isn't too bad or the reindeers aren't sick. Because that would be bad. Anyway, Mom said I should write you this year. I really don't know what I want. But I can tell you what to get everyone else! Uncle Danny and Aunt Sonya want to have a baby. So…can you send them a baby? They would really love one. It will be really cool to have a cousin nearby to play with. All of my cousins live out of state and far away like Texas. It will be great to have one here. We could go on all sorts of adventures together. I could teach them all sorts of cool things like about how to make boats and slingshots. _

_IF not, can you get Aunt Sonya a new frying pan? She said the old one is too heavy. And Uncle Danny needs a new weed eater. Because Aunt Sonya said that Uncle Danny cursed at it too much which I'm not allow to hear but hear anyway. _

_For mom…I know she would love to walk again. She said she could never do that but I just thought I ask. But me and Aunt Sonya are going to bake her favorite cake! Me and Uncle Danny made mom a new spice rack that she can reach. I am thinking of making a card too. I wanted to have V and Maddie to sign it but they can't. They can't visit until after Christmas which sucks. I wanted to give them their presents before Christmas. If you promise not to tell, Santa, I will tell you what I got them. I got V an old record player. We found it up the attic and it worked!!! I got Maddie a new book. She is going to love it. It's about mermaids. _

_I still don't know what I want for Christmas. Wait! I want a unicorn or a griffin. Oh, can you make me fly, Santa? I really want to fly. That would be the best gift ever! _

_Have a Merry Christmas_

_  
Your friend,_

_  
Chip Thorn_

P.S: Only Aunt Susan calls me Charlie. So, can you put Chip on the labels, please?

Chip grinned when he read his old letter to Santa. He glanced at over at all of the old stuff that Aunt Sonya collected over the years. He took the box and headed toward his room. He set the box down on his floor. He got a piece of paper and pen from his desk.

He thought for a moment then started to write.

_Dear Santa,_

_It has been awhile, hasn't it? I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful gifts. My aunt and uncle got the kids they always wanted even if it isn't by birth. I don't care really because my cousins are awesome. Rose loves Harry Potter as much as me. Justin and Marie love to go on adventures as much as me. Ivan loves horses as much as I do. I could tell you what they want for Christmas but they keep changing their minds. That is why I'm getting their presents the day before Christmas Eve. If you don't mind, Aunt Sonya still needs that frying pan and Uncle Danny still needs that weed eater. _

_Mom wants money but not for herself. She wants it for the Red Cross. I donate when I can but mom said I should save it up for college. I got this awesome thing at the craft fair for her. It is prefect for her office. _

_For Xander…could you get him a steady girlfriend? Every time he gets a new one, I have to remember their names. Sometimes, I get them mix up. Vida loved her record player we got her. Now she wants something for her DJ equipment. I have no clue what it is. I know she would love that and something about me in a bow. I don't think you want to hear about that, Santa. Maddie loved the book I got her….Now, she wants a new computer. So, she get upgrade her video program. She said one day she is going to make a movie about that book. Nick would like something for his bike and his whole family spending Christmas together. That would be great. I always wanted to meet Nick's adopted parents. Undonna wants a new cooking pot because Clare blew up her last one. Clare wants one of our cookbooks. So, she can try out some new recipes. I'm really feeling sorry for Undonna and Leanbow. Maybe, you should send them a bottle of the pink stuff with the cook book. _

_Oh, Leanbow wants a new sword. Nick kind of broke it. I think Nick is getting him a new sword but I think a back up one will be nice. Daggeron wants a new house because he says Rootcore is getting to crowded. Oh…OH! Brightstar wants apples even if Daggeron and Leanbow say I spoil him too much. That isn't true! Bridghtstar likes being spoiled. I don't think he has been spoiled before. _

_Oh, what I want for Christmas? I really don't know. I have everything. I mean, I'm training to be a knight. I have magic. I can fly with my broom or with my magic. I guess what I want for Christmas is no monster attacks and no evil deciding to pop up. _

_Well, I hope you have a good trip. _

_  
And Thanks. _

_Chip Thorn. _

_P.S: Oh, Dustin still wants a comic book with Jubilee in it. He said something about you getting the wrong book for him or something. _

_P.S.S: I have no clue what he is talking about. _

A/N: This is complete Rivulet's fault. She is the one who give me the bunny. Now, you own me Xander! ^___^ Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
